The present invention relates generally to a gun barrel rest, and specifically to a gun barrel rest for supporting both scoped and non-scoped guns in an upright or vertical position.
Many types of support racks have been devised for long-arm guns such as rifles and shotguns. Such racks can generally be divided into two classes: those which store such guns horizontally, and those which store rifles and shotguns in a vertical position. Although racks capable support long-arm guns in a vertical position typically have been devised, there is a need for a gun barrel rest which can be used within a gun storage cabinet. Further, there is a need for a gun barrel rest capable of supporting one or more scoped long arm guns, non-scoped long arm guns, or combinations thereof, while maximizing storage space within the gun storage cabinet.
Therefore, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting one or more long arm guns.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest for supporting one or more long arm guns in an upright or vertical position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest for supporting one or more long arms in a side-by-side fashion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest that is easy and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest adapted for use within a gun storage cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest which can be adapted to support non-scoped long arm guns, scoped long arm guns, or combinations thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest extender for storing scoped long arm guns.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gun barrel rest that serves to eliminate or reduce undesired twisting or other movement of the long arm gun being supported.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present apparatus for supporting both scoped and non-scoped guns in an upright or vertical position within a gun storage cabinet. The gun barrel rest includes a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion include a plurality of concave-shaped gun barrel rest recesses into which the gun barrel is placed. Each recess is of sufficient depth and width so as to substantially prevent the barrel of the gun from moving horizontally, along a longitudinal axis of the gun barrel rest. The gun barrel rest positions the gun at a first distance from the vertical wall.
An extender is provided for increasing the distance between the vertical wall and the gun. The extender includes a tongue and an extender recess. The tongue is adapted for insertion into any one of the gun barrel rest recesses, and is adapted to matingly engage the gun barrel rest. When the barrel of the gun is inserted into the extender recess, the gun is positioned at a second distance from the vertical wall.